The Iris
by Geneth
Summary: Two years after the end of AJAA... Phoenix discovers that Iris has been released from jail. He attempts to continue their relationship but Iris can't let go of the past. DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters used in the following story...


Phoenix awoke to a hissing noise. At first, he assumed it was the radiator again but then he heard another hiss followed by the sound of metal scratching slightly against metal. He sniffed the air and could make out a scent he hadn't smelled in ages. Phoenix got out of bed and pulled on his boxers that were half hidden under the down comforter. He shook his head and chuckled at himself. He had become jumpy since the execution of Kristoph two years ago. Phoenix opened his closet and pulled on his usual grey sweatshirt and jeans. Pulling on his hat to cover his spiky hair, he walked down the hall and smiled slightly at the figure in the kitchen.

The figure was standing near the stove, innocently flipping a potato cake and some bacon on a frying pan. She wore her black hair braided back and was wearing only a long shirt that Phoenix forgot he had. The figure turned, showing a kindhearted face set in a creamy complexion. She smiled back at Phoenix.

"Morning Feenie."

Phoenix leaned against the doorframe. "Morning Iris. Did you sleep well?"

Iris smiled and mentally recalled the events of last night. "Honestly? The best I've slept in a while."

Phoenix chuckled and walked over to the stove. "Do you need some help?" he asked, wrapping his hands around her waist.

"No, I think I got the whole stove thing down. These things are a bit complicated but I think I'll manage. Do you want coffee?"

"Coffee sounds good," Phoenix replied, gently kissing Iris on the cheek before sitting down at the kitchen table.

Five minutes later, Iris scooped some food out and placed it in front of Phoenix. "I hope you like it. I haven't cooked for a while so it might be a bit salty…"

Phoenix took a bite and chewed slowly. "Iris, it's delicious. Here, have a bite." He coaxed Iris to sit on his lap and fed her a piece of bacon. She smiled slightly and leaned against his chest.

"Have you thought about my offer, Iris?"

Iris suddenly straightened and picked herself up from Phoenix's lap. "I told you my decision yesterday, Feenie. I was only staying for the night." She sighed and began scrubbing the frying pan resting in the sink.

"So, you're just going to return to the temple?"

"Well, yes. I do owe Sister Bikini a lot for helping me when I was in prison. Besides, I think I ought to get back to my old life. What reason do I have to stay?" As the words left her lips, Iris instantly regretted it.

Phoenix lowered his eyes. He cleared his throat. "Didn't your 'old life' include me too? Aren't I a reason? Unless of course…"

"Feenie, I didn't mean it that way. Of course, you're a reason to stay. However, my whole life still lies with the temple."

Phoenix said nothing. He rose from the table and exited.

"Where are you going, Feenie?" she called after him.

"I'm going out for a walk…" The door slammed after him.

Iris's heart broke slightly and she was tempted to run after him; so tempted to kiss him and tell him she'd stay. She couldn't imagine the sad look on his face as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and started walking into the unknown. Iris bit her lip and forced herself to continue to scrub the frying pan.

An hour later, Trucy and Apollo entered the kitchen, both yawning openly. Apollo was not yet dressed and wore a white t-shirt and red sweatpants. Trucy was pulling her magician hat securely on her head and she cheered when she saw the potato cakes and bacon on the table. "You rock Iris!"

"Yeah, you're the best mom ever!" Apollo exclaimed.

Iris chuckled and handed them plates. As Iris helped load the large food portions onto each plate, Trucy asked, "Where did Daddy go, Iris?"

Iris felt her face slightly tighten. She forced a smile. "He went out for a walk after breakfast. I don't really understand why someone should go exercising right after he eats…More bacon?"

Trucy and Apollo exchanged a look. Apollo quietly observed Iris and saw her hand pulling the edge of Phoenix's shirt as she spoke. "Iris, why did Phoenix go out?" Apollo asked, popping a piece of bacon in his mouth.

Iris cleared her throat. "No reason, Apollo."

Apollo frowned and nudged Trucy under the table. Trucy jumped and shot him a look before turning to Iris. "You seem a bit upset, Iris. If something is upsetting you, it's our complete concern. Please, you can tell us. "

"We promise not to tell," added Apollo.

Iris's fake smile fell from her face and she sat down at the table. She silently hated the naïve, pushover side of her but she needed to get her feelings off her chest. "When I first got into jail," she started slowly, "Phoenix visited me daily, offering words of encouragement and flowers. After his badge was lost, he became…moody and the visits turned into short letters with, if I was lucky, a pressed rose or dandelion. Eventually, I guess he forgot about me and the letters suddenly stopped.

"Then I got out of prison. Instead of walking out, the guard told me someone had come to pick me up. Phoenix had changed so dramatically that I didn't recognize him. The only thing that hadn't changed was his feelings towards me. So he took me here and I met you two…

"Last night, Phoenix offered me a chance to start my life over; to stay here with him and pick up where our relationship left off…"

"That's great!" exclaimed Trucy, "I'll finally have a Mommy!"

"But why are you sad then?" Apollo questioned.

"Well, I don't really want my past life to end just yet. I still want to help in the temple…I didn't want to have to start all over again; even if it's with someone I love. Besides, for most of our relationship, Phoenix thought I was someone else. I just think he deserves someone else…"

"But Iris, Daddy only wants you. I can see how you guys interact and how you guys just look at each other with true love…I can kind of see now why he stormed off…"

"True love?" Iris repeated, feeling the blood rush to her face.

"Yep! The whole dinner yesterday, Daddy was staring at you when you weren't watching. And when you two were looking at each other…" Trucy made a hand motion to signal fireworks.

Apollo kicked her under the table. "What she means is that if you leave, Phoenix will break into a dozen pieces and will never come together again. In fact, I think you're the thing that can lift him up and show him the way."

Iris frowned again and lowered her eyes to the table. She had never considered how Phoenix would be without her. Her only reason was to go home was to rebuild her fallen life. How could she have been so selfish?

Many hours later, Phoenix returned from his impossibly long walk. He had walked maybe four miles, took a break, and then walked the four miles back. He inserted his key into the door and threw it open. It was quiet and the only light came from a lamp in the cramped living room. Phoenix walked over and around Trucy's magician equipment and Apollo's growing piles of lawyer journals and came to a stop at the sofa.

Two notes sat pressed against the lamp. Phoenix picked up the baby blue post-it note from Trucy. "Went out with Apollo to buy some necessities (more journals and maybe another find at the flea market). Be back soon. Love you Daddy!" Hearts were drawn all over in any possible place. Phoenix chuckled at the thought of Trucy squeezing in hearts with a large fountain pen and poor Apollo at her mercy if he dare complained.

The second note was written on cream-colored paper. Apollo and Trucy never wrote on that kind of expensive, exotic paper or wrote with crisp black ink so Phoenix picked it up curiously. He carefully opened the envelope and sat down to read.

"Dear Feenie,

"You waited years for me, even if I didn't know it. Yet I couldn't wait another day for you.

"I waited the whole day for you. I sat in the living room and amused myself. My only thought was for you to come home so I could tell you my final decision. I waited hours studying Trucy's magician box/ your coffee table, wondering when you would return. But you never came back.

"As I write, I am dressed in my shrine maiden clothes and my suitcase sits by my feet. I feel ashamed that I cannot wait but something inside my head tells me that what I'm doing is right.

"You deserve better, Phoenix Wright

"Iris chooses"

The rest of the letter had been smeared so Phoenix couldn't make out the last sentence. His heart was pounding and he felt like crying. He glanced at the clock. 8:30 pm. If he ran really fast…

Iris sat at the train bench, her face slightly stained from crying. She had hoped he had gotten her letter but as the clock continued to tick, she knew that it was too late. Iris wiped her eyes again and hoped she didn't look too bad.

The train whistle sounded and the train began to chug down the tracks. Iris rose from the bench, clutching her ticket and suitcase. She got onto the line and began to wait as the conductor took each ticket. When she moved up to the third place in line, she heard someone call her name and looked up.

Phoenix was running through people to reach her! Iris's heart soared. She got off the line and ran over to him. He caught her in his arms and squeezed her. "I'm sorry, Iris…I've been horrible to you when you did nothing wrong…"

"No, Feenie. I made the mistake. I was going to leave without saying good bye to the one thing that made life manageable for me."

Phoenix hugged Iris to his chest but then bit his lip. "So, Iris…Where does this leave us? What about your life back at the temple?"

Iris felt her heart sinking as she slowly remembered all of the strong words she had said to him. She gulped and tried to think of something to say. "I think," she replied quietly, "I'm ready to start over; to get a second chance at life…"

Phoenix's eyes welled up and he embarrassedly wiped them away. "You'll stay, Iris?"

Iris blushed and modestly lowered her head. She nodded.

"Miss? Are you boarding the train?" the conductor interrupted.

Iris turned to the older man. "No, I don't think so, sir. Thank you for waiting."

The man nodded and climbed up the steps to the train.

Phoenix picked up her bags and wrapped his free arm around her waist. "I fell in love with you under the name of Dahlia. I fell in love with you under your true name. I love you, Iris," he whispered into her ear.

Iris blushed again and leaned her head into his chest. "Iris chooses Feenie," she whispered back.


End file.
